Deceitful Coverup
by Maiyay
Summary: Gary is successful at every filthy, lusty, and manipulating thing that involves messing with people's minds. But there's one person, besides Pete who won't fall for his lies. Pete, Femmeboy can get away with it because he's practically female, women's intuition. But a brainless jock? He couldn't stand for it. Lemon Warning.


**Author's Notes: Testing out my lemon's skills. Haven't written one besides a badly coordinated one when I was (a) boy slash-aholic(younger). Criticism is accepted. I want to become better at this so people who read my other ff's have something to look forward to.**

**Enjoy.**

**Warning: **This story contains Male/Male attractions, and the whole nine yard.

**Contains:** Humour, and (coughs)A Lemon! **Just getting it out there. **

**Summary: Gary is successful at every filthy, lusty, and manipulating thing that involves messing with people's minds. But there's one person, besides Pete who won't fall for his lies. Pete, Femmeboy can get away with it because he's practically female, women's intuition. But a brainless jock? He couldn't stand for it.**

**Lemon!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bully, Rockstar Games does.

Gary x Kirby

* * *

_Oneshot_

Walking down the hall of the main building to the home ec tutoring room, tortured Gary's impatient mind. He wanted to get to the room already. Didn't the scumbags authorities realize he was on a deadline to with messing with people's minds? But because of the stupid rules of society "Running in the halls is immediate detention" it got in the way of his schedule. But he had to play goody two shoes, for now. One might think Gary isn't the organized type, but oh how you are wrong.

Reaching his destination by stopping in front of the Art/Home ec classroom, he twitched in amusement and excitement.

"You'll rue the day seeing through my deception Olsen." Gary devilishly stated to himself. Placing his right hand on the doorknob, he felt it twist and open to an awkward Kirby Olsen in a pink apron.

"Hey," Kirby said walking back toward a counter full of ingredients and tools. "Today we'll make something simple as cookies."

"If that's what it takes to get extra credit." Gary replied smoothly as he made his way to where Kirby stood.

"Right. Wash your hands, then preheat the oven to 325 degrees Fahrenheit." Kirby said standing back overseeing Gary.

Gary bit his tongue. Oh how Olsen's mouth pricked at him. He could make use of that mouth in different ways than one. But for right now, he had to stick to the plan and act the part. Reluctantly, Gary did as instructed and preheated the oven. After doing that Kirby said handing Gary ingredients and a medium sized bowl, "In the medium bowl, combine two and one fourth cups of flour, one teaspoon of salt, and baking soda."

Gary did just that.

"Gently mix these together, then set the bowl aside."

Gary did just that again.

"In the large bowl, beat the butter and sugars together, then beat in eggs and vanilla. The coarseness of the sugar granules will help break the butter down, so be sure to do these first. Then add the eggs and vanilla and mix again until completely combined."

"You certainly don't 'beat around the bush'." Gary said beating the butter and sugar together.

"I have better things to do than listen to you whine Gary. So shut up and do what I say."

Gary was beginning to lose his patience and sighed noticeably, doing as instructed he smirked slightly at an idea roaming about in his mind. Perfect. Why didn't he think of this before?

"Hey Olsen," Gary stated getting his attention. "How was that date with Northwick?"

"Excuse me!" Kirby yelled turning Gary around by the collar. "Where the heck did you hear that?" he sternly demanded.

"Oh," Gary looked away pausing for dramatic effect. "Just around." he said smirking, he'd put Hopkins in a worse situation later. For now, this was about him.

"Don't jack with me Smith! I swear I'll give you some poundcake!" Kirby yelled shaking Gary.

Gary could practically smell the fury and rage in Kirby's odor. He could see the red pupils shake in anger in Kirby's once calm browns. This was getting good. "Wow Olsen, abusing the student? Some might call this sexual harrassment."

"What the heck are you talking about!? I'm not gay!"

"You never denied going on a date with Northwick." Gary said, crookedly smiling at Kirby.

Kirby froze and before he could lie about it, "And its too late to change my mind either. You had to think on that one."

"That's...what would you know!" Kirby said with his fists shaking in untamed anger.

"I'll tell you what," Gary easily shook Kirby off of him. "If you do a favour for me, the pictures me and my "associate" took of you and Northwick's little adventure after the movie theatres-"

"You followed us!? You freak!"

"Call me what you want, but I'm not the one photographed at the pier snuggling on the bench with another guy."

"You son of a-!"

"Ah, ah, ahhhh...Olsen. You can get detention with that type of language." Gary cooed.

"Screw you."

"Wouldn't you like to huh, gayboy?"

"I swear-!"

"Now to the program," Gary thrust his pelvic towards Kirby. "You get on your knees and suck my 9 inch."

"What the...! Now you must be the one gay Gary."

"Nah, just concupiscent."

"I'm not stupid, I know what that means."

"Good, that means you know what my message is advertising."

Kirby trembled in anger. Why did he always have to get in these situations involving Trent? It was bad enough Hopkins caught him and Trent at the movies. Now Gary and his "associate", whoever it was took pictures of him and Trent at the pier? _'Note to self, always avoid Trent' _"Alright, I'll do it."

"Like you had a choice," Gary unzipped his fly. "You know what to do."

"Before we- I do this, how do you know your thing is nine inches?"

"I measured it with a ruler."

"What the...? What possessed you to do that?"

"Boredom, now enough with the chatting, all I want to hear is the sound if you sucking my sex pistol(And yes, I took it from Aarinfantasy's anime "Sex Pistol". It was funny by the way) and my groans. But I expect alot from you, you've been playing with balls after all."

Kirby ignored the comment and went on his knees freeing Gary's flaccid member from its binds(boxers). His eyes widened at seeing Gary's abnormal size. '_So that's why people nicknamed him elephant's nose in middle school. I never understood that until now. I'd hate to be the one receiving this.' _

"Aww, does Olsen wish he could get a taste of it in his tooshie?" Gary teased, slapping Kirby's face a few times with his "elephant's nose".

"No thanks." Kirby insisted before he wrapped his hand around Gary's "elephant nose" and pumped it. The soft skin spasmed as his finger nails slightly dug into it, causing small moans emitting from Gary's mouth. And of course, Gary was being dramatic about it, purposely.

Gary had to make Kirby horny, for two reasons; Bending to his will, and total control. Kirby was going to pay for seeing through his deception. Why you ask? Because there are days when you just want attention or cause destruction because you're in a sour mood. Difference is, Gary enjoys it and feels nothing after his plan was complete. The point is, how would you feel if someone saw through it, and said some unnecessary things? Exactly. Your clock would be ticked off.

Now back to the goodness.

The moans kind of...sort of...who was he kidding it went straight to his member. Kirby slightly blushed and found being on his knees with his jeans hurt his appendage. Dang Gary for doing this to him, he decided to hurry it up so he could get his release. Shyly, he kissed the tip and applied firm pressure on the ridge of Gary's member by covering his teeth with his lips, and placing them around that ridge like a vice.

This earned unbelieveable moans Gary didn't count on showing, but that was the beauty of risks; unexpected things happened. And this "unexpected thing" so happened to feel heavenly.

Kirby swirled his tongue along the tip, tasting a salty liquid forming in between the slit, while keeping his tongue flat. Which made Gary feel like a giggling maniac, but restrained himself from enjoying the free pleasure. Freeing Gary's sex pistol from Kirby's delightful hot mouth, he made his way to the underside of Gary's balls and licked his way up to the tip-top of his head, like how you'd lick an ice cream cone while absent-mindedly humming, causing vibrations to circulate in Gary's sensitive area.

Gary on the other hand curled his toes by the pleasure being liberated throughout his body. "Just as I...ahhh...expected." Gary teased, now threading his hand into Kirby's dirty brown hair.

Kirby simply rolled his eyes and proceeded by setting the pace with a few slow, deep bobs, orchestrating and developing his confidence. He's actually never did this kind of thing, yet it seemed second nature to him. The sad thing was, his first time was with some psychotic evil doer. Yeah, "evil doer". Hearing that everyday from the prefects kinda makes that kind of conduct of speech lay there like a lazy bum. And once in a while it'll get up and press the button to where your brain thinks up some words, and manipulates the motors to say, "Such and Such." Weird analogy...

"Oh yeah, suck it." Gary said now moaning and thrusting. Hearing Kirby beginning to gag only encouraged him to increase his acceleration of assaulting the small jock's now irritated throat. Fiery tingles of pleasure flourished throughout Gary's stomach and felt himself go over the edge as Kirby's uvula rubbed deliciously over the tip. The pleasure was unbelievable and he felt Kirby accomplished all his expectations. But, what really made him close to creaming was when the shy jock took matters into his own hands and placed one of his hands on his buttocks. Giving it a nice squeeze as a boner growing moan eluded Gary's lips and began to plow him into his mouth. The feeling of not being in control bothered Gary to every crevice of his devious and evil being. Yet the pleasure was immense and he defined this as "super HAWT" or as Vendome describes a successful intimate moment, "Naughty".

Kirby began mixing things up between a slow, sensual pace and faster, more intense speeds. His small vanilla hands traveled down sensually to Gary's balls and began massaging it. Pinching the undersides, and stretching it far down. Gary showed no complaint to that, and threw his head back in ecstasy, nails scraping across the counter. Inside his mouth, he could feel Gary's "elephant nose" begin to spasm repetitively and his pre-nectar begin to spill out. And him, gracefully swallowing that bad boy up...He didn't know why he did that. It was kind of...a wanting? Wanting wouldn't exactly be the word, but it was the only word he could use to explain why he did such a nasty thing.

"I'm close..." Gary so graciously warned/moaned, but didn't find Kirby letting up.

Hearing those three little words as a cue, Kirby kept his movements consistent and firm. Using his free hand, he placed two fingers on Gary's perineum, the spot between his anus and his penis and applied firm pressure there.

At that exact moment, Gary's elephant nose blew out nectar, with Kirby helping Gary ride his unexplainable pleasure out by milking him to the very last drop.

Gary's body slumped backwards onto the counter behind him, and found the jock stand up wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I'm going to clean up this mess...so leave." Kirby ordered, and glared at the growing smirk crawling upon the sociopath's face.

"Oh really...? I think we have another problem to fix Olsen."

Kirby was getting quite tired of Gary's voice and chose to ignore him by trying to walk past him. But soon found his back digging into the counter from being pinned there by none other than the psycho himself. "The heck do you want now Gary? I got you off."

"Just being a little bi-curious."

"The wha-...no...No! Get off-!" Kirby shouted, but found himself silenced by a psychopath's lips moulded together with his.

Lips colliding sloppily, wetly, and urgingly. Needy hands roaming everything and everywhere to suffice the burning craving, flooding these two students. Tongues delving and savouring the taste of each other as they danced in unison. Moans eluding a certain jocks mouth and a animalistic groans emitting a sociopath's mouth. The kiss was hot and wet, joined with erections rubbing hastily against each other.

Foreign feelings welling up from the inside of them and the friction of rubbing so hard, they felt their appendages were going to burst.

Nevertheless, the appendage growing activities were cut short from Gary's abrupt separation from both heated bodies. A devilish grin painted across his face. "You've done well Olsen, I shall make my exit." Gary spoke triumphantly, before evacuating the room where Kirby's appendage appeared unattended to.

Even though Kirby wouldn't admit it, he was angry with that. Being both toyed with and the nerve to not fully go through with it to the end. He turned his face and gritted his teeth so hard, he could've chipped a tooth. How dare he do this to him...How dare he just up and leave not continuing what he started... "One of these days something is gonna bite that guy in the buttocks and I'll be standing there, watching."

Until then, Kirby ignored his needs and cleaned up the mess.


End file.
